New beginnings
by URL.NET
Summary: Tavon is now stuck with a strange creature that pops up at his door step. For him he doesn't feel consideration for this thing. But as the time moves on on maybe he will. Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Ugh, time to make these noobs rage._

I got up out my bed, pretty exhausted for almost staying up the whole night. I only got 2 hours of sleep.. **2!**

Before I was going to rekt everyone I decided to do my daily hygiene routine. Washed my face, brushed my teeth, and gave a good hard look at myself. I was about 5'10, golden brown eyes, light brown skin, and very short hair. But it was extremely short. And you know how black people are about having hairlines.

I actually was pretty fit too, not too fat and not too skinny.

I skipped the shower since I took one last night and I was really feeling it this morning. I walked out and changed into a black shirt and black shorts. I walked over to my PS4, turned it on and sat into made my legs into a pretzel form. I saw that none of my friends weren't on so I played some Call of Duty multiplayer alone, which I usually do.

The first match was Combine which was one of my favorite maps, next to Nuketown. I was on a pretty good streak until some squeaker started talking shit.

"Lol, you guys smell like my ass haha I can mod accounts because I'm nice like that hahaha!"

I groaned and went straight to the mute button. Normally I would just have started an all out war with this kid, and then somebody would have said something about how we're being bitches and then some other fucktard would start screaming then the whole game would have been fucked.

I ended up being 28-10, not bad, but we still lost 100-89. I hate having a good game and still end up losing. Only one match and I'm already sick of this. So I went to play some zombies. Ah Shadows of Evil. The only zombie map that I have no idea what to fucking do but survive, unlike those other people that actually try and do easter eggs or try and get to the end.

3 other players and I ended up dying on round 20, not bad, well for me that is. One of them ended up getting pissed off and left having the other two follow.

I sighed, "And to thought I had my hopes up"

I walked downstairs to go make something for breakfast. Nothing special really, just a bowl of cereal.

Finishing up on breakfast I decided to check to see if any mail came. I opened the door and not even taking 3 steps I almost landed on face but was able to keep my balance.

It was a box, a black one with a white ribbon. I was creeped out to see this, but I ain't no pussy. I picked it up and observed it, nothing usual. It actually felt quite heavy so I took the hint of not shaking seeing as if I did it would having broken or something.

I closed the door and walked over to the dining room table where I set it down. I carefully took off the ribbon and opened and to be honest I almost shat myself from the size of this thing.

"An egg?..Am..Am I suppose to eat this?" I questioned out loud. There was a note strapped around that read.

 ** _Please take care_**

"I can't take care of a damn egg, I don't do parent hood stuff"

I picked it up, placed it back the box and sat back outside right next to my mail box.

"Good riddance" I said happily skipping to my door.

I took one more glance back, it's almost as it was calling to me..like a little child. I shook my head from that realizing that it wasn't real or nothing, just my imagination.

"It's just a shell Tavon, nothing more."

I sighed and slouched on my couch. I checked my phone 10:30 "Ugh, can't this day go by fasteerr"

I turned my head and stared out the window, looking at the box.

 _It's just an egg_

 _It's just an egg_

 _It's just a-_

"Oh fucking christ!" I got up and ran outside to go and get the egg. I came back in holding it with both hands in front of me. "I don't know what kind of fucking spell you're putting on me, but it it's sure as hell is working" I furrowed my brow.

I placed it down on the couch "Stay" I commanded.

...

...

 _What the fuck_

I decided to go upstairs and rest, trying to rush this day. I put my beats on and listened to some Drake. I tapped my foot to the beat. The song successful started to drift me to sleep until I saw from the corner of my that the door crept open. I got up and had both my elbows on the bed, looking around I saw nothing. I shrugged it off and laid back down.

I felt something on my body like tiny stubs.

 _It's just you're imagination Tavon, maybe it's Drake trying to give you a message that having that egg was a mistake..or something like that._

I opened my eyes slowly to see nothing more than a...What the fuck is it!?

I covered my mouth and screamed, I did that to not freak out this thing before me and me as well.

I took a deep breathe and sat myself up. It looked happy, it's hair like helmet blocked it's eyes. And it had an orange horn crest thingy, with another in the back but smaller. Oh and it's hair was light blue. Hm kinda cute actually.

"H-hello" _Oh for fucks sake! really Tavon?_

 _"Hi!"_

I froze and looked around. _What..the..fuck.._

 _"Excuse me but can you ease a bit on the profanity please?"_

I slowly turned my head to look down at the thing behind me.

"W-was that you" I was honestly about to throw this thing across the room, lock the doors and burn my house down and get a reservation to the insane motel.

 _"Well who else would be silly"_ It chirped.

It actually sounded like a girl. Figures...

"So uh..what's you're name" I questioned, relaxing myself a bit seeing as she looked to be no harm.

 _"Elise, and you?"_

"Tavon"

 _"Well it's nice to meet you Tavon"_ She pulled out her, hand? Well it looked like a stub but.

I looked at her and she was twiddling her stubby hands?...She looked kind of nervous.

"What's bothering you"

She stared at me then asked _"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"_

Nope ain't doing it, sorry but my bed is for me and me alone.

"Nope, sorry" I crossed my arms.

 _"B-but why?"_ She began to pout

"Because, I don't like other people sleeping with me. I need space" I said to her sternly.

But then something happened to her eyes, and boy was it creepy but cute at the same time. They glistened and..and..and...

"S-suuuureee"

 _"Heh it was VERY affective"_ breaking the fourth wall.

I rapidly shook my head, I felt as if someone was using some sort of power to manipulate me..wait a minute.

"The fuck did you do to me?" I started getting pissed, I know that it is totally unnecessary of me but doing shit like that will not be a common thing around in my house.

"Oh nothing" She giggled is a mischievous tone.

I sighed. Time to set some ground rules. I stood up from the bed and stared down at Elise. "Alright Elise, if you're going to be.. _staying here)_ There's going to have be some rules. 1. Do not do any of that..shit that you made me do to make you sleep with me."

"You mean attract? Got it" She assured him with a thumbs up.

"Ugh, 2. Do not touch my PS4, that is off limits."

 _"What is a P..s..four?"_ She asked confused.

"Don't worry about"

 _"Bu-"_

" _Don't_ worry about it"

She crossed her arms and grunted.

"Hmm, I think about more rules. But for now just sit here and watch some t.v" He turned on the television for her and made his way for the door before letting her know that he was going out to the store.

She just nodded and watched the fascinating pictures move with suck motion, said motion being from the show Family Guy."

She looked over to see the object that Tavon had changed the channel with. She went and picked it up and changed a channel. She became confused and frustrated and tried changing back to the recent show that she was just watching.

 _"No no no, go back you strange device!_

* * *

"I wonder what I should get.."

"I hope that Elise doesn't fuck up the house while I'm, hell I don't know why I shouldn't have just taken her" Slapping his forehead at his stupidity. I turned on the radio and shit I wished I didn't have it on.

-Word has it that a strange small blue and white creature has been lurking the streets. It said to be spotted around an unknown man's mailbox. More info will be given after these messages-

"Well fuck, guess shopping isn't an option for the moment."

* * *

 **I am not sure if this will be the real deal of the story but I was trying it out. But I already have been thinking about doing a 2nd chapter. But anyways if you liked it leave a comment,fav. (;**


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to more of the reporter on the radio, for some reason I wasn't that panicked at first. But as the time went on from describing where the police were searching,how close they were to finding more about Elise, and just all the horrible things they'll do to her made me go full blown nuts.

I hit the gas and drove as fast as I could but deep down inside I knew that something bad was going to happen.

 _"Hmm, so much profanity yet so funny"_

After figuring out how to go back to the previous comedy Elise didn't move out of her spot ever since Tavon had left. Suddenly Elise's stomach grumbled and she knew what that meant.

 _"It has been quite sometime since I've eaten, better check and see what Tavon has in his kitchen"_ She hopped off the bed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the the refrigerator and scanned for anything that caught her eye, until she met something that she has never seen before. Sitting in a perfectly glass container laid a chocolate cake.

Her mouth started to water as her eyes turned into dinner plates, eyeing the delicious dessert as if it were her prey.

 _"I'm gonna eat you wh-"_ She was suddenly disturbed by the door opening with Tavon in a paranoia.

She sighed and walked over to him.

 _"What happened? wheres the food?"_ Not noticing any bags in either of his hands.

Complete silence.

Elise tugged on my pants confused with my silence.

 _"Mind telling whats the big deal?"_

"The big deal is that the police are looking for you. They're closing in, they don't exactly know where you are but they have seen sightings of you...Wait...When did you go out?"

 _"What? I don't remember leaving the house, I was hatched yesterday but in that short of time I wouldn't have left and got lost or whatever?_

I rubbed my chin in thought. "Then who were they talking about?"

A knock suddenly caught both of their attention. "Police, we are searching for a blue and white creature"

"Shit!"

 _"Uh-oh"_

"Open up or we will use force"

"Okay..Elise you need to go hide alright?" She nodded her head and all that was left was me and the police. "Alright, you asked for it" The police hollard from the other side of the door.

I walked over to the door sweating my ass of thinking of the posabilities of what might go wrong.

"1...!"

 _Fuck!_

"2...!"

 _Just open the fucking door already you dumbass!_

I opened smiling with all my teeth showing sweating even more. "H-hello officer how are you on this lovely day" _What the fuck.._

"Hello, we have been searching this neighborhood for a blue and white creature, have you seen it?"

"No officer, I haven't check the news recently" lying

"Well you need to, and you do spot or catch please give us a call"

"Yes, will do"

The officer nodded and walked back to his car.

I closed the door and rested my back up against it sighing in relief.

"Well that was close" Elise stood there drinking a juice box. I gave her a cold stare.

"You shouldn't be here..I never should of took you in."

Elise thought I was joking, but I wasn't.

 _"You are kidding right"_ She had a look of worry and heartbroken.

I nodded.

 _"B-but you need me!"_ She blurted out in anger. By now she was beginning to get very pissed and started to tear up.

 _I can't keep her here. That police officer was just the start of all this trouble that's gonna start happening. She going to get us both killed._

I took a long stare at her. Watching her in case she would lash out at me but it never happened.

She felt to the ground and balled her eyes. After she was just geting comfortable here I decide to kick her to the curb over something that I'm being so paranoid about.

* * *

Behind the window watching hidden from any humans was a black and red little kit. She snickered to herself as she watched another pokemon about to lose it's best companion.

"Oh Daisy you've done once again~" complimenting herself in triumph. Shape shifting into that stupid ralts was the besr idea yet since I've gotten her."

She giggled to herself. "And once this idiot kicks her out, I'll be the new one in his home. And maybe his mate."

Daisy laughed one last time before fleeing from anyone before she was seen.

* * *

I stood there frozen, watching her crying like crazy. But then I started getting second thoughts. What if she gets taken and experimented on? I won't be able to handle myself. Or if they killed her right there and then, in front me.

 _Dammit! Fuck me and my niceness._

I got on one knee and scooped her up into a hug. She was startled by this but calmed herslef to realize what was happening.

"I shouldn't have said those words. I was so close to making the wrong mistake." I tried my best to hold back the tears. I don't know why I could be so cold sometimes, it just happens I guess.


End file.
